


Without You (I'm A Wreck)

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bonding, Car Accidents, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Siblings, Sweet Mick/Fiona Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Fiona got the call from Mickey twenty minutes ago. She could barely make out all his choppy words, but the message was clear: Ian. Car wreck. Hurt.





	

Fiona rushes into the building, ignoring calls from passing nurses and doctors. She runs until she sees the one person she needs to see right now.

 

She spots him in the corner of the waiting room. His face is hidden in his hands and she knows by the trembling of his shoulders that he has tears running down his face.

 

She dashes toward him.

 

“Mickey.” She breathes, taking the seat next to him and rubbing her hand up and down his back.

 

He lifts his head slowly. As she suspected, the boy’s ice blue eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. 

 

“I didn’t-.” He sobs. “I never saw th-"

 

“Shh shh.” Fiona whispers, pulling the broken man beside her into a tight hug. “It’s not your fault.” 

 

Fiona got the call from Mickey twenty minutes ago. She could barely make out all his choppy words, but the message was clear:  **Ian. Car wreck. Hurt.**  

 

And now she sits and waits, her brother’s boyfriend crying against her chest.

 

Over the past few years, Mickey has become another brother for her and seeing him in this much pain, blaming himself for something he couldn’t control, breaks her heart. 

 

His sobs and shakes start to subside. He sits up steadily and when his eyes meet Fiona’s, the guilt is clear as day. 

 

“What happened?” She asks softly, not wanting to set the boy off in another fit of tears, but also needing to know what happened to her little brother. 

 

Mickey sniffles, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. 

 

“We were headed home.” He starts, voice thick and scratchy. “The car came out of no where. Hit us head on. I didn’t even-“ 

 

The onslaught of more tears interrupts his story.

 

“I’m sorry.” He bawls, once again burying his face in his arms. 

 

“What for, Mickey?” Fiona says gently. “If the car hit you head on, then this isn’t your fault.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” He cries. “I let him get hurt. I-. I-. I’m supposed to keep him safe.” 

 

“Oh, Mickey.” Fiona coos, pulling him into a hug once again.

 

They sit in silence and wait for some sort of information about Ian for hours.

 

Fiona rubs a comforting hand up and down Mickey’s back absentmindedly, lulling the tired and distraught boy to sleep. 

 

It’s not until early the next morning that a doctor finally comes and sees them. 

 

“Ian Gallagher’s family?” A woman in a white coat asks. 

 

Fiona jumps up, shaking Mickey awake and grabbing his hand for support.

 

“That’s us.” She answers, looking at the doctor’s face for any clue as to how her brother is doing. 

 

“I’ll cut right to the chase.” The doctor starts. “He’s stable, but he just got out of surgery so he’s still under the anesthesia."

 

“How is he?” Mickey whispers, afraid to hear the answers. 

 

“Well, his left leg is broken in three places, but we set it in surgery. There’s now a rod in that leg to help it heal and it will have to be taken out at some point.” She says. “He’ll need to stay here for observation for a few more days and after that, he can go home and heal on his own.” 

 

Fiona squeezes Mickey’s hand, letting out a deep breath. It could’ve been a lot worse. 

 

“He also has a mild concussion, but we did some scans and he should be fine. Additionally, there were a few lacerations to his arms and chest, but nothing too serious” The doctor adds. 

 

“Can we go see him?” Mickey asks eagerly, his hand still wrapped tightly around Fiona’s. 

 

“Yeah.” The doctor nods. “He is asleep, like I said, but you’re welcome to go his room. Number 301, just down the hall.” 

 

Mickey practically runs, pulling Fiona behind. 

 

He doesn’t release her hand until Ian’s face finally comes into view. Before that, her presence was the only thing keeping him remotely composed. 

 

Mickey walks slowly to his boyfriend’s side, taking in the cuts and bruises that litter his arms. 

 

Fiona follows behind, but keeps a little distance so Mickey can have his moment. 

 

They stand there for a while, just staring at this boy who means so much to them both. 

 

“The car hit his side.” Mickey breaks the silence. “I’d do anything to-"

 

Fiona steps forward and sees that tears have started to stream down Mickey’s face again.

 

She gently places a hand on either side of his face.

 

“Look at me.” She demands softly. “This is _not_ your fault."

 

Mickey blinks, more tears rolling down his cheeks. Fiona swipes them away with her thumbs. 

 

“I’ve seen how much you love my brother and I know you would never do anything to hurt him.” She continues. 

 

“But he did-“ 

 

“Mickey.” Fiona interrupts, letting her hands slide away from his face. “There are only two things that are consistent in my life, and one of them is that you will do anything to protect my little brother.” 

 

“What’s the other thing?” Mickey asks. 

 

“That Frank will always be shit.” She smirks.

 

Mickey huffs out a half laugh half sob. 

 

“You heard the nurse, Mickey. He’s gonna be fine. He’s strong” Fiona assures him. 

 

“Yeah. He’s strong.” Mickey repeats, mostly to remind himself.

 

“So are you, ya know.” Fiona smiles, both of them taking a seat on the small couch to the left of where Ian lays. 

 

Mickey scoffs. 

 

“No, seriously. You stayed with Ian through all of his shit and then some.” Fiona says. “I would’ve bet against you back then. I really thought you were gonna cut and run."

 

Mickey nods. He remembers that first depression clearly, no matter how hard he tries to suppress it. 

 

“And I’m sorry for that.” Fiona adds, shocking Mickey out of his trance. 

 

“What?” He asks, the confusion written all over his face.

 

“I let your reputation cloud the proof that stared me in the face everyday.” Fiona sighs. “It took me way too long to see how much you loved him and I never apologized for that.” 

 

“S’not your fault.” Mickey shrugs. “Not exactly the best at letting people in. Or so I’ve been told.” He gestures to Ian’s sleeping form. 

 

“Please.” Fiona grins. “Ian and Debbie are the only Gallaghers that wear their hearts on their sleeve. The rest of us are just as cynical as everybody else.” 

 

Mickey chuckles, knowing her and Lip’s horrid track record when it comes to relationships. 

 

They fall back into a comfortable silence as time ticks by. 

 

Finally, it’s around noon, Ian’s still asleep, and Fiona can’t stay at the hospital any longer.

 

She pushes herself up off the couch, jolting Mickey awake. 

 

“I gotta go.” She whispers. “Work.” 

 

Mickey stands, nodding. 

 

“Thanks for-. You know.” He mumbles. 

 

Fiona scoffs, shaking her head. She pulls the boy into one final hug and presses a kiss to his temple. 

 

“You’re one of us.” Fiona smirks, releasing him and walking backward toward the door. “Whether you want it or not.” 

 

Mickey grins, watching her leave. He still can’t believe that he can call Fiona Gallagher one of his closest allies. 

 

He’s torn from his daze by a groan. 

 

Mickey spins quickly to see Ian rubbing his eye with one hand and trying to scoot his body up with the other. 

 

“Woah. Woah.” Mickey rushes to stop his movements. “Don’t move so much."

 

“What happened?” Ian murmurs, voice gravely. 

 

“We got in a car wreck.” Mickey explains.

 

Ian’s eyes go wide, his arms reach for Mickey while he scans him for injuries. 

 

Mickey picks up on this. 

 

“I’m fine.” He smiles sadly. “But uh-. You took a pretty bad hit.” Mickey swallows, gesturing to the huge cast on Ian’s leg. 

 

“Fuck.” Ian sighs, his head falling back to the pillow. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Mickey offers, hating that there’s nothing else he can do. 

 

Ian looks up at his boyfriend, seeing the guilt that's written all over his face. 

 

Ian moves over as best he can, making space for Mickey.

 

“C’mere.” He says, patting the bed. 

 

Mickey lays down beside Ian, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

Ian runs a hand through Mickey’s dark hair. 

 

He notices that it’s day time outside and realizes that he must have been out all night. 

 

“Have you been waiting all night by yourself?” Ian asks. 

 

“Nah.” Mickey shakes his head, a small smile crossing his face. “Fiona was here.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea of Fiona comforting Mickey after Ian got hurt, but it wasn't until I started writing that I decided to make their relationship the focus. I do think that those two have the potential to be really good friends/support system. Let me know if you liked this!
> 
> Prompt me on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
